Tomodachi Corruptions
Tomodachi Corruptions is a special episode of the Vinesauce Tomodachi Life series. This is set in an alternate dimension where things have had different outcomes. Islanders *Vinny *BonziBuddy *Satan *Clown *SeaBiscuit *Sponge *Waluigi *Witch *Jesus Christ *Walrus *Two-Faced *VineSchnozz *Lamb Chop *Dolan Duk *Janette *Josh Kappa *Alpaca *Jabba Pug *Steve Weinerless Summery From the outside this dimension seemed the same as the normal one, but as soon as one sees the residents the dimension isn't all that it seems. BonziBuddy, Satan and Vinny's heads are spazmistic and their limbs mangulated. Clown appears to be affected even worse as he has a head on his side with one leg and an arm sticking out of his neck. SeaBiscuit has the ability to become invisible and lose her head as does Sponge who can disappear in the floor and lose his limbs, despite this he is the most normal looking. Waluigi has no arms and his head becomes flat and to the side sometimes, he also works a job as an inventor. Witch is all over the place and seems like a spiderweb more than anything. There is a completely mature Judgement Bay segment where the islanders had to vote if "Pee pee" or "poopy" is better, Pee Pee won a majority. After this a Question Corner (Quirky Questions) is played with the residents spazing out. Later Vinny meets VineSchnozz for the first time, he give his clone a fan and then the game crashes. After a revival, Two-Faced dreams about making echos with a mountain. Jesus appears to have been corrupted the most with his head and right arm missing and his body completely white while his room is pitch black and has the ablity to change into a floating head. A new report, reported by VineSchnozz discusses about the ranking system, then all of a sudden another more corrupted news report comes in. Vinny then decides to look at all the characters where some are more corrupted than others. Vinny then finds out that he is a teacher in this universe and that Jesus is an inventor. Vinny then gets himself in an endless stream of news all done by VineSchnozz. After that ordeal he compares his chances with Two-Faced and it's worse than in the real universe. While scrolling through the homes he discovers that Lamb Chop is a demon in this universe, a floating head with blood dripping out of her mouth. Vinny changes his sailor outfit to something more appropriate. Meanwhile, another news report reveals that a bit of blue cheese is missing due to Jesus. Later, Satan asks if he could be friends with Jesus but it crashes (again) before we could find out. When observing the island at night, the sea had turned sideways with floating homes and trees as well as some land on its side. Vinny tries some more Question Corner but the writing had become unintelligible and was not able to do a proper question. Upon returning to the apartments he found that all the islanders had become long pole like creatures with no arms or heads. VineSchnozz later played a song called Baby with Alpaca singing the song MEME rap Songs *Baby *MEME rap Quirky Questions *Who is the (Insert Japanese writing here) type? *Who think you are magic? *Whose hobby is spelonging? *Who wants to become happy went it rains on a snowman? *Who usually calls angry BAB? *Who is the zoophile type? Judgement Bay *Pee Pee vs. Poopy = Pee Pee won (17-2) Trivia *Despite being evicted and presumed dead, it is confirmed by Vinny though this episode that Dolan Duk and BonziBuddy were in fact sent to this dimension. *This is the first appearance of VineSchnozz. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Alternate Universes Category:Specials Category:Episodes with Judgement Bay Category:Episodes with Quirky Questions Category:Episodes with new Islanders Category:Episodes with Songs